


What Dreams and Magic have Wroght

by WolfKing69



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing69/pseuds/WolfKing69
Summary: Inuyasha is a powerful Dog Hanyou with big dreams of growing strong and finding love.  But a few stray thoughts in just the right circumstances will bring his dreams to life much faster that he expects





	What Dreams and Magic have Wroght

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. I love your reviews! They fill me with happiness and motivate me!
> 
> MIND THE TAGS!!!!!!!

It had been a long day. This was the only thought of Inuyasha, the demi-dog yokia. The white-haired half demon sat leaning against the ash-grey wall. Idly, Inuyasha rolled the jar in his hand back and forth, the Shards of the Sacred Jewel (Shikon no Tama) clinking against the glass. Approximately two thirds of the Jewel of Four Souls sat in that little bottle, a fact which made Inuyasha smile. He, Souta, and their friends had made good work of retrieving the shards, which now rested in their hiding place. Inuyasha ran his hand down the wall of the Tomb of the Inu no Taisho, his father. For some strange reason, he found comfort in this place. And seeing as only he and his brother could find this place, or lead people here, it was the most secure place to hide the jewel shards. Plus, Souta had created several sacred seals that would conceal the power of the shards from anyone who entered the tomb, so Sesshomaru couldn’t take them.

Inuyasha began to toss the vial up and catch it repeatedly as he thought of the young priest. A young man from the future, thrown back in time with the sacred jewel. He was an adorable young man, and reminded Inuyasha so much of Kikyo. Admittedly he was a guy, but the dog demon hardly cared about gender in his lovers. All Inuyasha wanted was to take the young priest in his arms and defend him from the cruelties of this world…a long with ravishing him wildly of course. Inuyasha chuckled at the mental image, his cock growing hard at the idea of pinning Souta down and taking him. Souta would be in awe of Inuyasha’s power, submit to him, and be his, body and soul, as Inuyasha’s mother had been for Dad.

The erotic scene is his mind soon took all Inuyasha’s attention, and the vial of jewel shards slipped past his hand, to shatter on the floor. Inuyasha swore softly, bending to pick them up as his daydream continued to affect his thoughts. Piece by piece, Inuyasha collected the shards in the palm of his hand, first grabbing the fused shard Souta had managed to reconstruct, before collecting the shards in order of size.

It happened slowly. The jewel shards began to glow gently. So gently that at first Inuyasha didn’t notice. When the glow finally caught Inuyasha’s attention, he paused for a moment, staring at the shards. They didn’t appear to be giving off energy, and nothing had happened. After several moments, Inuyasha continued collecting them, figuring that the shards were reacting to the energy of the strange plane of existence they now rested on. Dismissing the odd occurrence for a moment, Inuyasha continued collecting, when suddenly the shimmer exploded into a full-on supernova of light when half the shards were in his hand.

Unknown to Inuyasha, his thoughts of power and conquest over Souta had been felt by the shards. Add on Inuyasha’s admiration of his father, and the excess energy of this spiritual plain, and you had a highly reactive mix of energies. Violet light engulfed the chamber, streaks of energy flowing into the walls. Inuyasha shielded his eyes, dropping the collected shards. Energy pooled in the floor and one of the larger shards dropped into the center. Slowly, the pool condensed into a humanoid shape and began to rise. The light began to dim, revealing a dog demon with a lithe form and flowing white hair. He was well muscled, clearly a warrior, with only a few small scars. The purple light condensed further, forming bands around the yokai’s wrists, ankles, throat, and cock. Suddenly, the circles seared black rune circles on the skin beneath them, sinking into the yokai, and traveling through his body till they reached his forehead. The large shard rose up, appearing embedded in the flesh, and the purple glow burst forth into an orb which shot forward and crashed into Inuyasha. The hanyo went sprawling as his body absorbed the orb as his consciousness faded.

When Inuyasha returned to the world of the waking, the first thing he registered was a hand gently stroking his chest. Slowly opening his eyes, Inuyasha beheld an extremely handsome dog yokai laying beside him.

“Hello, Master.” The unnamed yokai’s voice was deep and smooth, and Inuyasha noted that the demon was naked. Inuyasha blushed softly at the name. “Master?”

The yokai nodded. “You are my master.”

Inuyasha moved up into a sitting position. “Why? Why am I your master?” The yokai leaned in and lay his head upon Inuyasha’s chest looking up with devotion. “I do not know. I simply know you are my master.” Inuyasha looked down upon the yokai and his gaze landed on the sacred shard imbedded in his forehead.

“Who are you?” The canine yokai seemed to consider for a moment before answering.

“I am unsure master. I know that I am a warrior and swordsman. I know that my name is Touga. And I know that I belong to you master.” Inuyasha stared at the yokai. That had been his father’s name. Had the jewel shards resurrected his father? No that couldn’t be it. The entire tomb/corpse was still intact. This was more like……a phantom? A memory? Touga was clearly created from his father but—

“How can I serve you master?” Touga asked, his eyes shimmering as he slowly ran a hand up Inuyasha’s leg. Inuyasha stiffened, and for a moment considered resisting. But this man was his, had been made for him alone. And who was he to refuse a powerful and submissive mate? Inuyasha gripped the back of Touga’s head and ordered, “pleasure me,” before bringing his new pet into a searing kiss. The dog yokai moaned and brought his hand up to Inuyasha’s 11in monster cock. Inuyasha easily broke past Touga’s lips, dominating the kiss and forcing a whimper from Touga, whose body was responding to an alpha’s demands rather…. sluttily. He pressed closer to his master, his hand working to pleasure his alpha’s prick. When Inuyasha finally pulled back, Touga gasped, tongue lolled out as if to catch the last taste of his master.

“You’re a good bitch aren’t you.” Touga whimpered.

“Yes master! Command me.” Inuyasha smirked.

“My pleasure is your duty and you will serve me completely.” Touga nodded, begging with his eyes for command. “Take out my prick and suck it. Prepare it for your cunt like a good bitch.” Touga gasped and whimpered, pushing aside the Robe of the Fire Rat to pull Inuyasha’s cock from his fundoshi. The prick was 2.5 inches around and a staggering 11 inches, with a dollop of pre forming at the tip. Touga leaned in and kissed the head, smearing the pre across his lips before he moving to lick the cock from base to tip. Touga completed several swipes, lavishing his masters cock with devotion before opening his jaw and swallowing the entire shaft.

Neither demonic creatures knew it but the resurrection/creation of Touga had been shaped by Inuyasha’s thoughts, so he was perfectly equipped to serve the hanyou. Of course, they also didn’t know that a sizable portion of the Inu no Tashio had been transferred to Inuyasha from that glowing orb. To be honest, neither really cared at that moment. Touga swallowed around his new alpha’s cock several times before he began to move his head up and down. Inuyasha moaned as his new pet bobbed. Clearly, he was naturally talented. Tongue swirling, cheeks drawn in by suction, and moaning softly, Touga worked his master’s cock like his life depended on it. Inuyasha threw his head back and moaned after a particularly loud groan from Touga shot vibrations down his prick. Fuck this bitch was good. Inuyasha was gonna enjoy having him around. Gripping the back of Touga’s head, Inuyasha began to thrust with Touga, his bush scratching the yokai’s cheeks. Several sharp jerks later and Inuyasha was moaning at the top of his lungs as he coated Touga’s throat white.

Inuyasha gulped in air as she came down from his high, chuckling softly. “Damn Touga. You are impressive.” Touga had to finish swallowing and catch his breath before looking up at Inuyasha to reply.

“Thank you master. I am proud to have pleased you.” Inuyasha chuckled again, and pet Touga’s ears.

“Well how about we break you in properly?” Touga nodded, eyes glazing over in anticipation. Inuyasha growled in anticipation, his 11in cock rising rapidly. The hanyou had never been so glad for his demonic blood removing any recovery time. As Inuyasha was standing and pulling Touga up, he momentarily mused that it was this fact that made human women rush into the arms of handsome demon men. But that didn’t matter right now. What did matter, Inuyasha mused as he pushed Touga against the wall, was that this inu was his. Inuyasha pressed in close, his cock sliding between Touga’s pale cheeks, and whispered, “You are mine boy.”

Touga whimpered, pressing back against Inuyasha.

“You are mine. You will follow and fight beside me.” Inuyasha slid one of his hands up Touga’s chest.

“You will please me.” Inuyasha slid the other hand down and roughly fondled Touga’s cock.

“You will serve me,” Inuyasha whispered into Touga’s ear, who merely pressed back against the hanyou’s prick, moaning a litany of agreement and pleas. Inuyasha chuckled in the dog demon’s ear, then slid down his body, licking and sucking strips and marks across that long stretch of soft, pale skin. Slowly, Inuyasha pulled Touga’s cheeks apart, slowly kissing and licking around the rim. Touga cried out at the teasing, “Please Master! Please, please, please!”

Inuyasha chuckled, “You are mine pet. I will do as I please, bitch.” Inuyasha leaned in and licked across his pet’s hole. The muscles twitched, contracting and relaxing. Inuyasha found the sight extremely arousing, and decided to forgo any more foreplay. Instead, he pressed forward, his tongue sliding into the relaxing muscle, forcing it open. Soon Inuyasha was sliding in deeper as the muscles seemed to relax and grant him entry. Touga moaned and writhed, his claws digging into the wall, as tears dripped down his face. Normally, he could handle the stimulation, but Inuyasha had subconsciously activated one of the runic bands on Touga. The line of eldritch words glowed softly, restricting Touga’s ability to cum. Not even pre could flow through, and every time Inuyasha rocked his wet tongue into Touga’s hole, the fluid building in his pipe sloshed. The stimulation was going to break him at that rate.

Finally, when it seemed that Inuyasha would be deep enough to stroke Touga’s prostate with his tongue, Inuyasha pulled back. Touga moaned at the empty feeling, right before His master forced 8 of his 11 inches into that we hole. Touga choked on a gasp, as Inuyasha wrapped a hand around his throat. Slowly, the hanyo began to rock back and forth, drawing out slightly before forcing deeper into his new bitch. Soon, the half-demon’s cock was gliding over the yokai’s prostate. Touga choked again, now on pleas for mercy from his master. Inuyasha, forced his cock in, inch by inch, and Touga could feel his body conforming to his master’s prick, milking it as best he could. Each draw back left only the head inside Touga, who whimpered at the fear of being empty. Each thrust forward shook Touga’s body, causing stimulation to run through every nerve like fire.

Inuyasha did not give Touga any time, once he was finally balls deep in his bitch. Instead he pressed him into the wall and began to roughly pound his hole. Each thrust was had Inuyasha’s full strength behind it. The force had Touga pressed against the wall, panting and begging. Inuyasha took great pleasure at occasionally slowing his thrusts, before speeding up again, causing Touga to writhe. Inuyasha leaned in and whispered, “You are perfect pet. Your hole is fucking milking me. And I’m gonna use it again and again.” Inuyasha slapped Touga’s ass, causing his velvet tunnel to tighten as he gave a bark of surprise. Inuyasha laughed and continued smacking Touga’s ass until it was glowing red.

“I’m going to paint your guts white. Gonna claim you ass as my personal cum dump. And when every demon within a hundred miles can smell your dripping wet cunt, they will come. They will come and beg me to let them use you. And the best part? I’ll let them.” Touga gasped and whined at the idea of his master letting random demon use him. Felt his face flush and his cock twitch at the idea of being used for his master’s pleasure. Would his master watch as he was broken over, and over, and over again? The erotic visions and stimulation caused Touga’s body to attempt to orgasm, forcing his cock to twitch in a dry spurt thanks to the mythic bindings. However, this also caused him to clamp down of Inuyasha. The sudden change was too much, and caused Inuyasha to cum, his cock buried to the hilt in his pet. The warmth and cum released the binding on Touga, who was in the middle of a dry spurt. The sudden release caused the demon to cry out, the shift in sensation too much for his body. After several spurts, Touga fell unconscious, held up by his master, who was giving short thrusts through his first orgasm. Finally, Inuyasha felt his knot begin to expand. His body rarely knotted honestly, his half demon blood meaning he had to be extremely worked up for it to form.

At least in normal circumstances. Again, the orb of power he had absorbed had subtle, but pleasurable effects. Slowly, Inuyasha pulled Touga down so they could sit against the wall. Touga, unconscious, sat in his master’s lap, his masters knot locking them together and stretching him in a way that would have had him crying at the delicious feeling. Inuyasha pressed his nose against Touga’s neck, making several deep, primal sounds as his knot pumped Touga full of hot seed, until his stomach began to extend as Inuyasha pupped him. Inuyasha smirked and licked at Touga’s pulse, already planning all the hot, torturous things he could do with, and to, his new pet.


End file.
